Utricularia Gibba
by DramioneInLove
Summary: La guerre a eue des conséquences que personne n'aurait pu prévoir. Des ruines de l'Ordre du Phénix s'élève une menace que le monde n'est pas en mesure d'affronter...
1. Chapter 1

***Regarde à droite, regarde à gauche* bonjour à tous, veuillez prendre place. C'est reparti pour un p'tit Dramione, dont l'idée me trotte dans la tête depuis quelques temps. I présent cinq chapitres de rédigés, une avance suffisante pour débuter la publication.**

 **Veuillez noter avant de débuter cette fiction qu'il y aura des scènes pas très agréables. Des scènes de torture et de meurtre notamment, et détaillées, je vous prie. Après tout, c'est une fic dans laquelle nos héros de toujours sont passés du côté obscur, vous comprendrez comment et pourquoi au fil du temps.**

 **Je ne connais pas encore la longueur totale de la fiction, ni sa fin définitive. Préparez-vous à du Dark!Draco, Dark!Hermione, Dark!Harry, Dark!Ginny, Dark!Neville, Dark!Luna, Dark!Ron, Dark!Astoria, Dark!Blaise, Dark!Théo, Dark!Daphne et Dark!Pansy. Oui, oui, ça fait beaucoup de dark, mais on n'est pas à ça près, et il y aura une raison logique derrière.**

 **Pairings: Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, Neville/Luna, Ron/Astoria, Blaise/Pansy, et Théo/Daphné.**

 **Utricularia Gibba : L'utricularia gibba, ou utriculaire gibbeuse/bossue, est une plante aquatique carnivore. Elle pousse en surface et happe de petits insectes qui viennent se frotter à ses poils. La fleur est jaune, très jolie. Cette plante possède la particularité de se débarrasser des parties de son ADN dont elle n'a pas l'utilité, on parle de "ADN poubelle" ou de "matière noire du génome". Cette plante particulière était toute indiquée pour cette fiction, vous comprendrez pourquoi au fil des chapitres.**

 **Je crois avoir fait le tour, intégrez le disclaimer comme d'ordinaire.**

 **A présent, place au chapitre!**

 **Utricularia Gibba**

 **Chapitre 1.**

Lundi 2 Mai 2005

Prison Magique d'Azkaban, Mer du Nord

...

La porte s'ouvrit lentement, avec une protestation sonore. L'unique lumière dans la petite pièce, blanche et forte- beaucoup trop forte, à son sens- clignota, comme pour traduire son malaise.

Un Auror pénétra dans la pièce, lèvres serrées en une fine ligne blanche, main sur le fourreau en cuir à sa ceinture, où se trouvait sa baguette. L'homme semblait nerveux, aussi nerveux que lui, et il sentit, un faible instant, ses forces le quitter. Se reprenant, il ignora l'Auror qui vint se poster derrière lui en une posture menaçante.

Deux autres Aurors entrèrent alors, tirant leur charge entre eux par les menottes, et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Elle était maigre- bien plus maigre que la dernière fois où il l'avait vue, et elle changeait déjà à l'époque, jusque dans son physique. C'était il y avait-cinq ? Six ans ? Ses longues boucles n'étaient pas coiffées, et retombaient le long de son dos en frisottis sales et abîmés. Il porta les yeux sur son visage, alors, et son cœur accéléra davantage.

Perceval Weasley savait que sa réaction était née de la peur instinctive qu'elle faisait naître en lui. Il avait connue cette jeune femme, autrefois, dans ce qui semblait être une autre vie. Il l'avait amenée, après sa Répartition par le Choixpeau Magique, dans la Tour de Gryffondor, lui avait présenté les lieux. Il l'avait aidée avec ses devoirs, reconnaissant en elle un esprit similaire au sien- intelligent, quelque peu coincé, suivant de près le règlement.

Oh, comme les temps avaient changé.

A présent, cette jeune femme- qui, malgré son incarcération à Azkaban, conservait autour de ses traits une certaine joliesse- était ce qui peuplait ses cauchemars la nuit. Entre autres, bien entendu : il n'y avait pas qu'elle. Elle n'était qu'un élément, qu'un pétale de la maudite fleur dont son organisation avait pris le nom. Un nom fort seyant à ce qu'ils étaient, somme toute. Il remarqua qu'elle l'observait, le dépassant de peu malgré qu'il soit assis devant la petite table solitaire, et elle lui lança un rictus mauvais. Ses yeux brillaient d'amusement, mais pas seulement- de malice, aussi. Si jamais lui, ou l'un des trois Aurors présents, baissaient leur garde ne serait-ce qu'un instant, elle ne perdrait guère de temps à les tuer, tous les quatre, menottes ou non, de ses mains nues.

Elle n'en était pas à son coup d'essai, après tout.

Elle se tint debout face à lui, les deux Aurors hésitant à s'écarter d'elle, comme si la relâcher signifierait leur arrêt de mort. Percy repoussa ses lunettes en écaille sur son nez, et hocha brièvement la tête : les deux hommes reculèrent, sortant leurs baguettes pour les pointer sur la prisonnière. Elle attendit debout derrière la chaise, poliment, mais Percy savait qu'elle le méprisait : cela se devinait dans la manière dont ses yeux moqueurs le parcouraient. Il ne put réprimer un frisson, et elle marqua un nouveau rictus connaisseur.

-Assieds-toi, déclara-t-il en indiquant la chaise.

Elle obéit, croisant les doigts dans son giron, dos droit, comme s'il l'eut conviée à prendre le thé. Il inspira longuement, avant d'ouvrir le lourd dossier jaune qui patientait devant lui.

-Hermione Granger, annonça-t-il. Prisonnière numéro 365951 de la Prison Magique d'Azkaban, interrogée par Perceval Weasley, Sous-Secrétaire d'État auprès du Ministère de la Magie Britannique. Nous sommes le 2 mai 2005. Il est-

Il jeta un bref regard à sa montre, sentant le regard narquois de Hermione sur lui.

-...il est 14h53. Cet interrogatoire est enregistré par mes soins.

Il indiqua sa baguette, à sa taille, d'où provenait une faible lueur verdoyante.

-Le procès de l'accusée débutera le 15 mai 2005 devant le Magenmagot. L'accusée a déjà été entendue par Kingsley Shacklebolt, Chef du Bureau des Aurors, et par Mafalda Hopkirk, Ministre de la Magie, ainsi que par plusieurs agents du Bureau des Aurors tombant sous leur juridiction directe concernant cette affaire. Le but de cet interrogatoire est de tenter de retrouver la ou les pistes de Harry Potter, Drago Malefoy, Ro-Ronald Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Astoria Greengrass, Neville Londubat, G-G-Ginevra Weasley, et plusieurs autres criminels relevant de l'organisation définie Ennemie Publique Numéro Un, s'étant octroyée le nom de « _Utricularia Gibba_ ». Jusqu'à présent, et depuis sa capture par les Aurors le 2 décembre 2004 à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione Granger n'a pas prononcé un seul mot à l'endroit des interrogateurs. Hermione Granger s'est vue administrer du Véritasérum le 3 décembre 2004, puis le 14 janvier 2005 et le 23 avril 2005, en vertu de la Loi Rogue du 29 septembre 1998 permettant aux services des Aurors d'administrer du Véritasérum aux suspects de crimes contre l'humanité. Ces trois prises n'ont pas été concluantes et le Médicomage mandaté pour vérifier l'efficacité des potions administrées a déclaré que Hermione Granger avait développée une résistance au Véritasérum en prenant de faibles doses régulières de la potion.

Percy marqua une pause pour s'éclaircir la gorge. Il leva ses yeux bleus vers Hermione.

-L'accusée est mise en examen pour cent trois chefs d'accusation, y compris de meurtre et de génocide. Nous ignorons pour l'heure ce que l'accusée compte plaider lors de son procès.

Il referma le dossier avec un claquement sec, tentant d'empêcher son cœur de s'emballer à nouveau tandis qu'il regardait dans les yeux d'ambre de la jeune femme face à lui.

-Bonjour, Hermione.

Elle eut un large sourire en lame de couteau, et il tenta de masquer le malaise qu'un tel geste faisait naître chez lui.

-Bonjour, Percy. Je suis heureuse que tu ais terminé ton exposé : j'ai _cru_ que j'allais m'endormir.

Il pencha la tête de côté, l'observant pensivement.

-Je t'ai aidé avec tes devoirs à Poudlard, souvent, rappela-t-il en imitant son sourire. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, tes rédactions étaient toutes aussi prêtes à enduire l'endormissement chez Harry et R-Ron.

Elle rit, secouant doucement ses frisottis bruns, et les menottes cliquetèrent.

-Qui l'eut cru, ironisa-t-elle. Le fameux Percy Weasley fait de l'humour.

Percy jeta un regard dubitatif autour de lui.

-Il s'agit de ma seule alternative, répliqua-t-il. Hermione, où sont mon petit frère et ma petite sœur ?

Elle eut un nouveau rictus moqueur. Il la fixa, se demandant où, exactement, elle avait pris une telle mimique. Cela ne lui ressemblait guère, et rendait ses traits aussi glaciaux et cruels que l'avaient été ceux de Voldemort en personne. Il frissonna à nouveau. Dans le même temps, rien de ce que Hermione avait fait depuis la Bataille Finale ne lui ressemblait. Une part de lui espérait encore que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, un terrible cauchemar dont il se réveillerait d'un instant à l'autre...

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais le dévisagea.

-Nous sommes le 2 mai, déclara-t-elle subitement.

Il savait ce qu'elle insinuait, et plissa les lèvres.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici, avec _moi_ , Percy ? lança-t-elle d'un ton provocateur. Pourquoi ne pas être à Poudlard, à la cérémonie d'hommage annuelle ? Tu aurais pu venir ici hier. Ou demain. À moins que...

Un sourire torve déforma un moment ses jolis traits, et Percy put la voir au fond de ses yeux.

La folie.

La folie qui l'avait emportée, quelques années auparavant...la spirale vicieuse, où elle s'était retrouvée plongée malgré elle, avec ses plus proches amis, et quelques ennemis également, comme une épidémie. En cet instant, elle n'était plus Hermione Granger, mais le monstre en-dedans, le monstre qui l'avait emporté face à la prude et aimable jeune femme qu'elle avait été, autrefois...

-…à _moins_ qu'ils n'aient à nouveau frappé. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle lui jeta un regard connaisseur et il s'aperçut, son estomac plongeant dans ses entrailles, qu'elle _savait_. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer bien avant qu'elle ne soit emprisonnée...

Bon sang, mais combien de temps à l'avance étaient planifiées leurs attaques ? La nouvelle n'était pas parvenue jusqu'à elle depuis son incarcération, de cela il était certain. Hermione Granger disposait d'une sécurité jusqu'alors rarement déployée. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle avait été enfermée dans la cellule de feue Bellatrix Lestrange, qui disposait déjà d'un nombre d'enchantements entremêlés à la pierre, des enchantements auxquels les autres prisonniers n'avaient pas droit, dont ils n'avaient pas besoin. Mais Hermione, comme Bellatrix l'avait été, était d'une dangerosité extrême. Pire, en un sens, car elle avait été tout ce que la Lumière représentait. Et là où la Mangemort avait été capricieuse et proie aux crises de colère lui faisant parfois commettre des erreurs dommageables, Hermione Granger était calculatrice et froide, parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même.

Jusqu'au jour de sa capture. Percy sentit le malaise étreindre son ventre tandis qu'il y repensait : quelle erreur avait-elle faite, au juste, pour se retrouver cernée de vingt Aurors ? Personne ne le savait vraiment. Mais lorsqu'ils étaient apparus, elle était là.

Elle en tua trois avant d'être submergée. Froide. Distante. Calculatrice.

Elle le regarda un moment, yeux gardés, avant d'éclater de rire, geste qui fit sursauter les quatre hommes présents, avant de cesser aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, rictus fermement présent. Tant de contrôle sur elle-même l'inquiéta au-delà du raisonnable.

-Oh, _Percy_ , susurra-t-elle en secouant la tête. Je sais ce que tu te demandes. Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne viennent pour _toi_?

Les Aurors derrière elle pointèrent davantage leurs baguettes sur l'arrière de sa tête, alarmés, mais Percy secoua lentement la sienne, yeux rivés sur son ancienne camarade de maison.

-Tu bluffes, murmura-t-il.

S'il se concentrait, il pouvait presque s'imaginer avoir raison. _Presque_. La vérité, il la connaissait. Ils avaient tenté de recruter George, profitant de sa douleur après la mort de Fred. Ils n'y étaient pas parvenus.

Ses parents avaient dû enterrer un deuxième fils.

Il savait que l'organisation ne lui demanderait pas de rejoindre les rangs. Il savait que Ron et Ginny ne l'aimaient pas, parce qu'il avait abandonné sa famille au début de la guerre, assoiffé par le pouvoir et aveuglé par l'ambition d'une carrière ministérielle. Ils avaient tué George d'une manière atroce.

Pas une de leurs victimes ne mourrait sans torture. Et après ce qu'ils avaient fait à George- qu'ils aimaient, pourtant- simplement par colère d'être refusés, il savait qu'ils lui réserveraient une fin des plus indignes, des plus horribles, sans doute à grand renforts d'une magie si noire, qu'ils maîtrisaient si bien, que même Voldemort n'en avait jamais entendu parler.

Voldemort. Avec ses Impardonnables, il semblait être un enfant dans un bac à sable à côté de l'organisation et de leurs propres méthodes de meurtre.

-Tu sais bien que non, sourit Hermione. Ron a été particulièrement _déçu_ par son grand frère, comprends-tu. Davantage encore que Ginny a été _déçue_ par George. As-tu vu les photos ?

Il la dévisagea froidement.

-Non.

-Je comprends, répondit-elle paisiblement en haussant les épaules. Mais cela t'aurait peut-être donné un avant-goût de ce que Ron te réserve.

Toujours le rictus moqueur. Percy ne savait pas s'il voulait vomir ou s'il voulait lever sa baguette sur elle pour lui faire souffrir une mort lente et douloureuse. Hermione entreprit d'observer ses ongles.

-Je pourrais vous tuer, toi et tes trois chiens de garde, énonça-t-elle d'une voix calme tandis que les Aurors se tendaient à nouveau, mais j'ai promis à Ron de te laisser tranquille.

Elle le regarda à nouveau, lui jetant un clin d'œil insolent.

-Loin de moi l'idée de m'immiscer dans vos relations familiales.

Il prit une longue inspiration, et soudain, cet interrogatoire était au-dessus de ses forces. Par ailleurs, il avait la désagréable impression qu'il n'était en rien maître de la situation : c'était elle qui menait le jeu, le tourmentant et le mettant hors d'état de répondre.

-As-tu quelque chose à me communiquer pour faire avancer l'enquête, Hermione ?

Il y eut un court silence, puis la lumière clignota à nouveau. Hermione le fixait avec une intensité dérangeante.

-Tu savais que tu ne tirerais rien de moi en venant ici, dit-elle d'une voix amusée. Alors pourquoi être venu ?

Il se leva brutalement, saisissant le dossier et faisant un bref signe aux Aurors qui s'avancèrent pour la saisir, presque avec violence, et la lever hors de sa chaise pour la reconduire à sa cellule.

-Je voulais savoir, dit-il simplement.

Elle sut aussitôt à quoi il faisait référence et haussa un sourcil amusé.

-Et... ?

-Et maintenant, je _sais_ , affirma-t-il d'une voix forte.

Elle semblait ravie.

-Au revoir, Percy, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule avec un regard narquois tandis que les Aurors la traînaient hors de la pièce sans qu'elle n'oppose la moindre résistance.

Percy se laissa retomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Oui, maintenant il savait.

Il savait que Hermione Granger, membre fondatrice de l'organisation _Utricularia Gibba_ sous le commandement de Harry Potter, était bel et bien coupable de tout ce dont elle était accusée.

Il se tourna juste à temps pour que son vomi atteigne le sol plutôt que ses genoux.

...

 **Alors? Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première approche? Pour la suite, nous verrons, sur plusieurs chapitres, comment Hermione et compagnie en sont arrivés là, avant de revenir à l'époque "présente".**

 **N'oubliez pas de laisser une review! A très bientôt! Bises!**

 **DIL.**

 **PS: oui, oui, la suite de mes autres fics arrive, ne vous inquiétez pas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour!**

 **Eh bien, l'accueil que cette fiction a reçu a dépassé mes espérances! Etant plutôt une fan d'UA, j'écris rarement des fics centrées canon. Mais bon, celle-ci en fera partie. Je suis ravie que vous aimiez autant les dark! Alors je voudrais simplement répéter qu'il existe une raison logique à leur changement de coeur, que nous ne sommes pas dans un univers parallèle ni dans un rêve...je vous poste dès maintenant le second chapitre pour que vous puissiez en juger par vous-mêmes, même si vous n'aurez pas la raison pour la Dark Attitude avant plusieurs chapitres (dix? Quinze? Nous verrons). Comme prévu, retour dans le passé pour ce chapitre, au lendemain de la Bataille de Poudlard...**

 **Bonne lecture...**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 2.**

Dimanche 3 Mai 1998

Château de Poudlard, Écosse

...

Hermione regarda le sang et la terre s'écouler de ses doigts dans le lavabo, perdue dans sa contemplation. Elle avait l'impression de se tenir là, debout face à l'antique bassine, depuis des heures déjà, sans que la crasse de ses mains ne semble vouloir partir tout à fait. Réprimant un soupir, la jeune sorcière se détourna pour se sécher dans une serviette qui semblait avoir connue de meilleurs jours.

-Je t'ai vue combattre, annonça une voix puérile derrière elle.

Elle ferma les yeux. La raison pour laquelle elle avait choisie la salle de bain des filles du second étage était parce qu'elle savait qu'ici, elle ne serait pas dérangée. Il devait être environ trois heures du matin et, malgré la fatigue qui étreignait ses membres, la migraine martelant ses tempes, et la lassitude générale qui pouvait se ressentir dans son corps entier, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir.

-Mais j'avoue que je préférais regarder _Harry_ , ajouta la voix d'un ton rêveur.

Hermione serra les dents.

-Je ne suis pas d'humeur, Mimi, déclara-t-elle.

Elle leva les yeux, prenant soin d'ignorer son visage épuisé dans la glace craquelée devant elle, se concentrant sur la forme argentée du fantôme derrière elle. Mimi Geignarde leva le menton, offensée.

 _-Personne_ n'est jamais d'humeur à parler à Mimi ! s'écria-t-elle.

-Il y a peut-être une raison à cela, grommela Hermione.

Le visage de Mimi Geignarde se rapprocha de son dos, un rictus malveillant en place.

-Ah oui, parce que tu es tellement _parfaite_ , ricana le fantôme. Je me souviens encore du temps où toi aussi, tu venais pleurer ici. Tu n'as pas le droit de me parler comme ça- surtout quand tu as toi-même été aussi _méprisable_ que moi.

Hermione n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : la part logique de son cerveau étant partiellement tu à cause de l'épuisement, elle se retourna, tirant avec vivacité sa baguette de son fourreau à sa hanche, et jeta un sortilège Informulé à l'ectoplasme, qui ne fit que traverser l'endroit où se fut autrefois trouvé le cœur de Mimi Geignarde pour venir ricocher contre une porte de cabinet, explosant complètement le bois. Le fantôme écarquilla des yeux démesurés, et Hermione la fixa avec dégoût, légèrement haletante.

Elle aurait _dû_ se sentir coupable de son geste. Elle devrait se confondre en excuses, se retirer, aller se reposer- elle n'aurait _jamais_ dû lancer un sort, fantôme ou non. Ses manières semblaient lui échapper en même temps que sa patience, mais elle ne ressentait rien, rien si ce n'était un léger amusement devant le visage épouvanté de Mimi Geignarde.

-Tu m'as lancé un sort ! brailla le fantôme d'une voix tellement aiguë que la jeune femme grimaça.

-Et tu en as _tellement_ souffert, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix froide.

Elle se détourna du fantôme, s'accrochant des deux mains au lavabo, se dévisageant dans la glace tandis que Mimi, avec un hurlement de fureur, plongeait dans les tuyaux d'un cabinet. Hermione vit sa propre image, face à elle, l'inspecter en retour avec criticisme.

Ce n'était pas que la fatigue, elle le savait. Il y avait autre chose- mais elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Son esprit était brisé par des mois de cavale, anéanti. Elle ne ressentait rien- elle n'avait pas pu pleurer les morts, ce soir, même si elle avait éprouvé un pincement au cœur en les voyant allongés les uns à côté des autres- Fred, Tonks, Lupin...la douleur avait été sa pierre d'angle durant presque une année entière. La peur, la peine, l'avaient hanté à chaque pas, à chaque inspiration. Elle avait éprouvé un soulagement sans fin lorsque le corps de Voldemort était tombé, tué par son propre maléfice, dans la Grande Salle, face à Harry, seulement quelques heures plus tôt. Du soulagement, de la joie, et, si elle devait se l'avouer franchement, une partie perverse d'elle-même n'avait de cesse de repasser cet instant dans sa tête, l'observant sous différents angles et fantasmant à propos de fins bien plus douloureuses pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, où Harry lui arracherait chaque membre du corps, où il lui ferait _littéralement_ manger le cadavre de son horrible serpent Nagini...Voldemort leur avait tellement pris qu'elle ne se sentait pas davantage coupable de songer à cela qu'elle l'avait été de lancer un maléfice à Mimi Geignarde.

Elle savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans sa réaction au fantôme, une sorte de frustration intérieure dont elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire. Si Hermione avait parfois, par le passé, perdue toute patience avec son entourage- comme lorsqu'elle avait frappé Malefoy en troisième année- elle avait toujours été submergée, par la suite, de regret. Mais ce soir, elle ne ressentait rien.

La jeune femme soupira à nouveau, fixant ses mains à présent propres. Si son cœur se refermait, c'est qu'elle était bien plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait cru.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et elle se retourna, baguette en main et maléfice au bord des lèvres, se détendant à peine lorsqu'elle vit le professeur McGonagall pénétrer dans la salle de bains, sourcils froncés en une mimique de mécontentement. La vieille dame braqua des yeux furieux sur elle, et Hermione observa que son aînée portait toujours les robes qu'elle arborait lors de la bataille, que ses cheveux étaient à moitié défaits et qu'une giclée de sang- qui n'était pas celui de McGonagall- traçait sa joue. À la vue du sang, Hermione plissa les yeux, satisfaite. Elle ne doutait pas que la professeure de Métamorphose avait tué, ce soir.

Malgré elle, un frisson de contentement la parcourut à cette réalisation. Elle espérait que les Mangemorts avaient souffert entre les mains de Minerva McGonagall.

-Mademoiselle Granger, souffla-t-elle en l'apercevant. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas dans la Tour de Gryffondor ? Kreattur nous a signalés que vous y étiez montée en la compagnie de Messieurs Potter et Weasley.

Hermione haussa les épaules, lasse.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, Professeur.

Le professeur McGonagall écarta son explication d'un geste agacé de la main.

-Soit. J'ai à faire, Mademoiselle Granger, alors pourquoi est-ce que l'un des fantômes de Poudlard est venu me chercher en urgence pour m'annoncer que vous étiez en train de jeter des maléfices à tort et à travers ? Vous ne _pouvez pas_ -

-C'est un _fantôme_ , Professeur, ironisa Hermione. Je doute qu'elle en ait souffert.

Minerva McGonagall l'observa attentivement, yeux écarquillés.

-Je ne vous reconnais pas en ce comportement, Mademoiselle Granger. Fantôme ou non, je suis surprise qu'une jeune sorcière aussi aimable que vous l'êtes se laisse aller à de telles extrémités. Je sais combien ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour vous-

Quelque chose, en Hermione, se brisa alors, et une vague de fureur l'envahit.

 _-Vous ne savez rien_ ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix si forte que Minerva McGonagall recula d'un pas, choquée. Rien, _rien_ , vous m'entendez ? Vous ne savez rien du tout ! Vous croyez savoir, ils croient _tous_ savoir...

Subitement épuisée, sa voix cassa et la jeune femme se détourna, s'appuyant à nouveau contre le lavabo.

-Soit, acquiesça le professeur McGonagall d'une voix prudente mais ferme, cependant rien ne vous autorise à prendre ce ton avec moi. Allez vous coucher, Mademoiselle Granger, et si vraiment le sommeil vous échappe, Madame Pomfresh a des potions pour aider ce genre de situations.

Hermione se retourna lentement, dents serrées, mais passa devant Minerva McGonagall et s'engagea en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor d'un pas leste. La vieille dame la regarda partir, un mélange de confusion et de pitié dans ses yeux perçants.

…

Hermione pénétra dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor de très mauvaise humeur. Elle s'arrêta, cependant, et laissa un sourire s'installer sur ses traits lorsqu'elle remarqua Harry, installé dans un canapé, regard perdu dans le feu de la cheminée. Une vague de tendresse la parcourut. C'était, hormis la colère, le seul sentiment qu'elle parvenait à ressentir depuis quelques mois, et n'était réservé qu'à quelques élus. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna...eux seuls savaient. Eux seuls connaissaient le sacrifice absolu qu'ils avaient accompli, eux seuls pouvaient compatir. Entre eux et le monde se dressait un mur impénétrable. Minerva McGonagall, les autres...ils pouvaient essayer de comprendre, pouvaient tout tenter, mais ils ne sauraient jamais ce qu'il en était réellement. Eux seuls comptaient à ses yeux, à présent, comme si son cœur brisé avait écarté la possibilité d'y laisser entrer quiconque d'autre. Elle avait été à leurs côtés depuis toujours : depuis le troll de Quirrell en première année, jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort hier soir. Un lien inébranlable les unissait.

Personne ne pouvait comprendre. Personne ne vivrait à leur place les années vécues : les nuits à fuir les Mangemorts, en quête d'Horcruxes. Les journées, pour Luna, enfermée dans les donjons du Manoir Malefoy à subir le courroux de Voldemort en personne. Les efforts de Neville et Ginny pour rallier l'Armée de Dumbledore dans une école livrée à l'ennemi. Personne ne leur enlèverait les années de loyauté, les combats. Pas même la courageuse Minerva McGonagall.

Harry l'entendit approcher et tourna la tête vers elle, visage inexpressif. Lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait, un tendre sourire éclaircit ses traits à son tour, et Hermione s'approcha de sa main tendue, la saisissant avant de prendre place à ses côtés, étonnée mais rassérénée par les sentiments de Harry qui miroitaient les siens.

Se sentait-il mort de l'intérieur, lui aussi ? Ne pouvait-il s'illuminer que lorsque l'un de ses amis les plus proches était là ? Elle lui serra les doigts et il pencha la tête de côté, l'observant avec curiosité.

-Où étais-tu ?

Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé, sans lâcher la main de Harry. Un lien plus fort que la fraternité les unissait, elle et lui, elle et Ron, lui et Ron, eux et Ginny et Neville et Luna...elle s'accrocha à sa main, la chaleur de ses doigts l'apaisant.

-Je me lavais les mains. J'ai peut-être, ou peut-être pas lancé un maléfice à Mimi Geignarde avant de renvoyer le professeur McGonagall sur les roses.

Harry se contenta de l'observer, visage calme.

-C'est un _fantôme_ , finit-il par murmurer en écartant l'incident comme étant sans importance aucune.

Une alarme se déclencha dans la tête de Hermione, et elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'inquiéter. Elle avait dit la même chose...quelque chose que ni Harry, ni elle n'auraient, en temps normal, envisagé de dire. Elle ne parvenait pas, cependant, à s'en soucier, mais fronça néanmoins les sourcils, pensive.

-Tu es fatigué, devina-t-elle. As-tu dormi ?

-Quelques heures.

Il fixait à nouveau le feu qui dansait dans la cheminée, et Hermione se tut, sentant qu'il avait quelque chose à ajouter. Il le fit après un long silence.

-J'ai l'impression que c'est le genre de fatigue qui...qui ne partira pas en dormant, finit-il par avouer d'une voix incertaine.

Elle hocha la tête, et il se tourna vers elle, yeux émeraude scrutant son visage.

-Je comprends.

Et il savait qu'elle disait la vérité, elle le voyait à la manière dont le Survivant frémit légèrement avant de se perdre à nouveau dans la contemplation du feu.

-Quand est-ce que ça a commencé, pour toi ? demanda-t-il, sa voix un chuchotis. Ce sentiment de...

-...de mort intérieure ? De ne pas pouvoir invoquer d'autres sentiments que la haine, la colère, ou une sorte de joie malsaine, _morbide_?

Il la regarda à nouveau, plissant les yeux, l'observant attentivement tandis qu'elle haussait les épaules.

-Quelque part durant notre cavale. Je ne saurais pas dire quand. C'est venu progressivement, je pense, et chaque jour plus fort depuis. Et toi ?

Il sembla tenter de rassembler ses pensées.

-Je ne le sais pas non plus, avoua-t-il, mais je crois que c'est présent depuis...depuis _toujours_ , Hermione. Qu'il y a une part de moi qui a toujours...et depuis la nuit où Voldemort est revenu, en quatrième année...ça ne fait que s'accroître.

Elle eut un pâle sourire.

-Dépression ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, répondit-il d'une voix catégorique.

Elle ricana. Un son moqueur, un son qu'elle n'aurait pas été en mesure de produire quelques mois plus tôt.

-Tu as raison, murmura-t-elle en lui serrant la main. Ce n'est pas ça.

Il y eut un silence confortable, qui fut interrompu un moment plus tard par une voix masculine qui résonna près de l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons.

-Pour moi aussi, c'est depuis cette année. Depuis mon départ de la tente.

Ils se tournèrent vers Ronald Weasley, en pyjamas un peu trop petits, cheveux roux décoiffés. Sa voix, néanmoins, était claire. Il ne venait pas de se réveiller. Il s'approcha, mains dans les poches de son pantalon, et fixa la cheminée à son tour, joues roses.

-Je ne savais pas comment vous en parler, marmonna-t-il. De ce...de cette _noirceur_ , de ce...

-On ne te jugera jamais, rappela Hermione d'une voix douce.

Ron se tourna vers elle, le visage grave.

-J'ai ressenti de la peine quand Fred est...quand Fred est mort, ce soir, déclara-t-il. Il était mon frère et je l'aimais. Mais lorsque...mais lorsque Bellatrix a _failli_ tuer Ginny, j'ai cru...j'ai cru...

Les yeux de Harry noircirent subitement à ce rappel et il se tendit. Une expression de pure haine, que Hermione n'avait jamais vue sur son visage, s'installa sur ses traits, le rendant inquiétant à regarder.

-Elle aurait dû _souffrir_ , siffla-t-il. Imbiber le sol de son sang et de ses organes. Hurler de douleur. Supplier. Pleurer.

Au rappel que Bellatrix Lestrange avait failli tuer Ginny, Hermione avait été emplie d'une colère inconcevable, mais à présent que Harry détaillait ce qu'aurait dû être la mort de la Mangemort, elle pouvait sentir une excitation à peine contenue la parcourir tandis qu'elle s'imaginait la scène. Elle jeta un bref regard à ses deux amis et vit des expressions similaires sur leurs visages, comme si eux aussi prenaient plaisir dans la déclaration de Harry. Elle plissa les yeux, pensive.

-Pourquoi Ginny et pas Fred, Ron ? Pourquoi cette colère pour _elle_?

Il haussa les épaules, yeux à nouveau sur le feu.

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce que j'avais déjà perdu un frère ? Je n'aimais pas plus l'un que l'autre...à une époque. Simplement, je sais qu'à présent...à présent, Ginny est...elle est le membre de ma famille le plus important à mes yeux, elle est...la seule qui n'a pas pleuré Fred, ce soir, hormis moi. Elle était malheureuse, oui- mais elle regardait son corps, allongé là, avec rage, avec une envie, un besoin de le venger, non de perdre son haleine à pleurer.

Comprenant d'où venaient ses observations, Hermione souffla,

-Ginny est le seul membre de ta famille que tu ne _méprises_ pas.

Il y eut un silence pensif, puis Harry reprit,

-Luna et Neville.

A nouveau, l'alarme dans la tête de Hermione résonna, et elle l'ignora, vaguement irritée.

-Moi aussi, chuchota-t-elle.

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Ce sont les seuls, hormis Ginny et nous trois...murmura-t-il.

-Les seuls que je peux supporter, marmonna Harry et les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

Hermione se sentait rassurée, soulagée que ses deux amis comprennent, qu'ils soient comme elle. Taisant la petite voix, au fond de sa tête, qui lui indiquait que rien de tout cela n'était normal, elle bailla.

-Je vais me coucher, déclara-t-elle à voix haute.

Elle ne bougea pas cependant, et les garçons ne répondirent pas, et son regard se perdit dans le feu rassurant de la cheminée jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, et qu'elle plonge dans un sommeil sans rêves.

 **...**

 **Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette première approche? Nos petits héros sont tout jolis tout beaux, ils sentent bon le sable chaud...enfin, le sang et...bref. C'est une première étape, mais ils ne sont pas encore fous furieux...alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Pourquoi cette jouissance pour la mort et la souffrance, ce je-m'en-foutisme pour tous hormis quelques rares élus (Ginny, Neville, Luna)?**

 **Je vous dis à très bientôt! La prochaine fic qui devrait être publiée- ce dimanche ou lundi- sera certainement Fleur de Lys...**

 **DIL.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3.**

Dimanche 3 Mai 1998

Château de Poudlard, Écosse

...

Les yeux de Hermione papillonnèrent tandis qu'elle se réveillait. Étouffant un bâillement, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune de Gryffondor, sa main toujours serrée dans celle de Harry qui ronflait légèrement. En face d'eux, sur un fauteuil rouge bordeaux, Ron semblait imiter les ronflements de son ami. La jeune femme masqua un sourire et se leva, plantant un baiser sur le front de Harry puis un sur la joue de Ron, avant de se rendre dans la salle de bains des filles pour se doucher. Elle jeta un regard critique aux vêtements, sales, couverts de sang et puants de semaines de cavale qu'elle portait jusqu'alors, et, saisissant une serviette de bain, la métamorphosa en une tunique aux couleurs de sa maison qu'elle enfila. Se rendant dans la chambre adjacente, elle jeta un sort similaire à une couverture et se vêtit ensuite du pantalon qu'elle avait crée. Lorsqu'elle descendit dans la salle commune, les deux garçons dormaient toujours, et elle vérifia sa montre : il était midi pile. Jamais elle n'avait dormi si tard.

Quittant la Tour de Gryffondor, Hermione se rendit dans la Grande Salle, jetant un regard sombre aux dégâts provoqués par la bataille. Il lui semblait que pas un couloir n'avait été épargné par la violence. Les murs étaient éventrés, les plafonds écroulés. Au quatrième étage, le vent soufflait librement, la glaçant malgré la chaleur du jour. Hermione pressa le pas.

La Grande Salle n'était pas revenue à la normale. Des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, l'air épuisés, allaient et venaient, s'arrêtant parfois devant l'un ou l'autre des cadavres qui jonchaient encore le sol. Ce matin, cependant, les morts étaient serrés en rang d'oignons, tous recouverts de couvertures ou de bâches, et Hermione remarqua, non sans une pointe de plaisir, que le mur sud, où étaient alignés les cadavres des Mangemorts, comptait plus de corps que le long du mur nord, réservé aux fidèles de Harry Potter.

-Hermione, énonça une grosse voix apaisante.

La jeune femme se retourna, tombant sur le sourire doux de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

-Bonjour, Kingsley, parvint-elle à répondre en observant attentivement les vêtements couverts de sang du mage.

Il suivit son regard et nota,

-Rowle ne s'est pas laissé tuer facilement.

Elle sourit à ces mots, et une sorte de compréhension flotta un moment entre les deux combattants. La jeune femme finit par se détourner du sorcier à la peau d'ébène et entreprit de marcher le long du mur sud, observant les corps recouverts. Elle pouvait entendre le pas lourd de Kingsley derrière elle, mais ne s'en offusqua pas.

-Tu vas bien, Hermione ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Allait-elle bien ? Non. Oui. Elle ne savait pas. Sa lassitude dut se deviner, puisque Kingsley reprit d'une voix plus basse,

-C'est toujours difficile, la première fois.

Elle savait parfaitement à quoi il faisait référence. Hermione s'arrêta devant l'un des cadavres, qui était si grand que ses bottes en peau de dragon dépassaient de la couverture recouvrant ses traits et son torse, où se trouvait une entaille si profonde que ses organes devaient encore tâcher l'herbe de la pelouse près du Lac.

Elle le savait puisque cet homme-là était Antonin Dolohov, et que c'était elle qui l'avait abattu.

Sans se tourner vers Kingsley, elle murmura pensivement,

-Je croyais que ce serait plus difficile. Mais en réalité...

-C'est si facile que c'en est inquiétant, affirma Kingsley. Un mot, un geste des doigts...

Elle fronça les sourcils. _Inquiétant_. Ce n'était pas le mot qu'elle cherchait. Se passant nerveusement la main devant la bouche, elle tenta de masquer son malaise. Cela lui était venu facilement, certes, un simple _Diffindo_...et pourtant, elle se souvint encore de la sensation de puissance qui l'avait envahie, de l'ivresse, du plaisir.

Il était un Mangemort, n'était-ce pas quelque peu naturel de ressentir du plaisir devant sa mort ?

Mais non. Hermione Granger ne se complaisait pas dans la mort d'autrui, qui que cela soit. Cela aurait dû lui donner la nausée, la jeter dans une spirale de regrets...mais elle ne ressentait rien, _rien_ , si ce n'était du _plaisir_. Pas de la simple satisfaction, _non_ : un sentiment profond, qui lui tordait le ventre comme si son contentement était physique.

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais baissa la tête, confuse quant à l'origine de ces sentiments, et Kingsley, se méprenant sur son geste, lui pressa brièvement l'épaule en guise de soutien avant de s'éloigner, la laissant seule avec ses pensées. La jeune femme le regarda partir, plissant les yeux, mais choisit de se taire- elle préférait garder pour elle-même les sentiments contradictoires qu'elle éprouvait, du moins pour l'heure.

Elle fixa les bottes de Dolohov, l'esprit vide, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix familière s'approcher d'elle. Levant les yeux, elle vit deux Aurors entourant un jeune homme à la chevelure argentée familière, et un rictus méprisant vint déformer le visage de la sorcière. Les Aurors désignaient au jeune homme les cadavres en remontant la ligne, tirant les couvertures pour révéler leurs têtes, et Hermione s'aperçut qu'ils demandaient à Drago Malefoy d'identifier ceux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ou ceux qui étaient trop amochés. Hermione sentit une vague de haine déferler en elle en voyant le jeune Mangemort, et sa main vola vers sa baguette, avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

Drago Malefoy leva soudain les yeux vers elle, accrochant brièvement son regard. Il écarquilla les yeux et se détourna aussitôt, se concentrant sur le corps devant lui. Hermione fit demi-tour sur ses talons, furieuse, et repéra le professeur McGonagall près de l'entrée, parlant d'un air animé avec le professeur Chourave qui s'éloigna en claudicant lorsque Hermione s'approcha.

-Mademoiselle Granger, déclara Minerva McGonagall en la dévisageant, lèvres pincées. Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

Hermione s'arrêta, bras croisés, yeux noirs.

-Pourquoi Drago Malefoy est-il ici, professeur ?

La vieille dame rechaussa ses lunettes du pouce.

-En tant que Mangemort ayant vécu au quartier général de leurs forces, il est ici pour identifier tous les corps de leur côté. Il fallait que quelqu'un le fasse. Un certain nombre de Mangemorts sont parvenus à fuir, hier soir, il est essentiel que nous sachions de qui il s'agit.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi pas ses parents ?

-Lucius Malefoy a déjà été appréhendé et conduit aux Ministère de la Magie pour être mis en examen, déclara le professeur de Métamorphose. Quant à Narcissa Malefoy, elle se trouve actuellement au Manoir Malefoy avec une équipe d'Aurors afin qu'ils fouillent les lieux.

Hermione se détendit visiblement.

-Je suis désolée pour mon comportement d'hier soir, Professeur.

Minerva McGonagall la dévisagea un court instant, puis hocha la tête.

-C'est déjà oublié, Mademoiselle Granger. Personne ne pourrait vous en tenir rancœur.

La vieille dame lui pressa l'épaule avec un petit sourire avant de s'éloigner, et Hermione entendit une voix s'élever derrière elle,

-Tu n'en pensais pas _un mot_.

Masquant un ricanement, Hermione se retourna et fit quelques pas pour serrer Ginny dans ses bras. La rouquine lui rendit sa caresse, avant de tourner des yeux froids vers la salle.

-Belle matinée, s'exclama-t-elle avec un sarcasme mordant.

Les deux amies partagèrent un rictus similaire, et à nouveau, Hermione fut frappée par leur comportement détaché, sans parvenir à s'en soucier réellement.

-J'ai faim, grommela Ginny et Hermione éclata de rire.

Elle n'étouffa pas son rire en voyant plusieurs visages scandalisés se tourner vers elle. C'était une morgue improvisée, après tout. La née-moldue tourna légèrement la tête et croisa à nouveau le regard de Malefoy. Contrairement aux deux Aurors l'accompagnant qui la regardèrent avec colère, le visage du blond ne reflétait que de la curiosité, voire de l'amusement. Elle soutint son regard un bref instant, le sien se colorant de mépris, avant de se tourner vers Ginny.

-Tu es bien la sœur de Ron, s'amusa-t-elle.

Ginny, contrairement aux autres occupants de la salle, la détailla avec un amusement non feint. Elle aussi semblait ne pas se soucier de l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.

-Je doute qu'on serve le petit-déjeuner ici, répondit-elle. Cuisines ?

Hermione hocha la tête et les deux Gryffondor quittèrent la Grande Salle en direction des cuisines de Poudlard.

Les elfes de maison, en les voyant, se courbèrent en quatre et entreprirent de les pousser vers une table, avant de leur servir de grandes assiettes de petit-déjeuner anglais accompagné de jus de citrouille, et elles s'attablèrent, brusquement affamées, laissant un silence confortable régner. Hermione songea confusément qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un vrai repas depuis des jours- depuis la Chaumière aux Coquillages, en vérité.

Elle venait à peine de terminer son assiette lorsque la porte des cuisines s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Harry et Ron parurent.

Harry s'avança d'un bon pas, embrassant la tempe de Hermione puis les lèvres de Ginny, avant de s'asseoir à son tour, et Hermione leur jeta un petit sourire narquois. Il était bon de voir que, la guerre terminée, Harry avait décidé de reprendre sa relation avec la cadette Weasley. Combien de fois, dans la tente, avait-il soufflé le nom de la petite rousse dans son sommeil ?

Ron embrassa chastement les deux jeunes filles et s'attabla à son tour tandis que Hermione s'étirait, estomac agréablement rempli.

-Le professeur Slughorn nous a arrêtés lorsqu'on descendait ici, lança Harry entre deux bouchées d'œuf au plat. Il nous a demandés ce que nous comptions faire, maintenant que la guerre est finie.

-Et que lui as-tu répondu ? demanda Hermione, curieuse.

-De se pousser avant que je ne sorte ma baguette, rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus malveillant. J'avais _faim_.

Les quatre amis éclatèrent de rire, alors qu'une voix dans le fond de sa tête signalait à Hermione qu'il n'était ni _normal_ , ni _drôle_ que Harry menace un professeur.

-Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi Tu-Sais-Qui voulait absolument le recruter, ricana Ron bouche pleine. J'ai été étonné de le voir combattre. Je ne pensais pas qu'il le ferait et qu'on le retrouverait ce matin avec sa culotte souillée de peur dans un placard à balais.

Ils rirent à nouveau, et Hermione se reprit, secouant la tête.

-Voldemort ne le voulait pas forcément comme combattant, rappela-t-elle. Mais il a un esprit académique hors norme...spécialement en ce qui concerne la magie noire.

Harry hocha la tête et elle poursuivit pensivement,

-La magie noire...on ne l'a jamais étudiée, et nous aurions peut-être dû. La magie noire nous aurait _immensément_ aidée lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes...

Les trois autres l'observaient attentivement, et Ginny finir par hocher la tête.

-C'est vrai, acquiesça-t-elle. La magie noire nous aurait beaucoup aidée, même à Poudlard. J'aurais pu dépecer les Carrow avant qu'ils ne commencent leur règne.

Ron ébouriffa les cheveux de sa petite sœur, affectueux, et Ginny lui gifla les mains sous les rires de Harry et Hermione.

-Voilà ma chère petite sœur, qui passerait ses dimanches à égorger des mages noirs, ricana-t-il.

-Tu m'en crois incapable, Ronald Bilius Weasley ?

-Au contraire, répondit-il avec sérieux. Vicieuse comme tu peux l'être, tu es sans doute la personne la plus indiquée, ici, pour faire ce genre de choses.

La petite voix dans la tête de Hermione lui indiquait qu'ils n'avaient _pas_ à plaisanter de ce genre de choses, mais elle ricana tout de même.

-Cela dit, le professeur a raison, énonça-t-elle. Qu'allons-nous faire, à présent ? Reprendre nos études ? Trouver du travail ? Partir en vacances pendant dix ans et dire au monde entier d'aller se faire voir ?

Ils se plongèrent dans leurs pensées, et Harry fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

-J'ai toujours voulu devenir Auror, soupira-t-il en se passant une main lasse sur le visage. J'ai entendu le professeur Chourave, ce matin, dire qu'une bonne quarantaine de combattants de Voldemort étaient parvenus à fuir.

Il haussa les épaules, et une lueur inquiétante parut dans ses yeux d'émeraude.

-Je pensais me porter volontaire pour les chasser, les rattraper, et les ramener au Ministère. Ou les tuer, nous verrons bien.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Ron frappa le dos de Harry, marquant leur fraternité.

-Je suis avec toi. Toujours, déclara-t-il.

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent un moment. Hermione ne savait pas, ne savait plus ce qu'elle désirait faire après Poudlard, et ce projet-là lui semblait tout aussi attrayant qu'un autre en attendant qu'elle se décide sur une voie d'avenir.

Ginny hocha la tête.

-J'en suis, déclara-t-elle en saisissant la main de son petit ami sur la table.

-Moi aussi, annonça Hermione l'instant d'après.

-Voilà qui est réglé, alors, répliqua Ron en enfournant une bouchée immense de toast.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, se tournant vers son frère.

-Pas d'interdiction ? Cela m'étonne de toi, Ron. Et de toi aussi, Harry. Je m'attendais presque à ce que vous me disiez que je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner.

On t'a vue combattre, hier, murmura Harry en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire tendre. Tu n'es plus une petite fille, Gin.

-Maman va faire une crise cardiaque, ajouta Ron en salant ses haricots blancs à la sauce tomate. Mais je suis assez content à l'idée que tu nous accompagnes.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

-Maman a assez à faire. Laisse-la enterrer Fred.

Il y eut un silence confortable, seulement interrompu par les bruits de mastication de Ron, puis ce dernier reposa enfin sa fourchette en dissimulant un rot et Harry se leva.

-Alors allons-y, souffla-t-il.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4.**

Mercredi 6 Mai 1998

Ministère de la Magie, Londres

Le silence se prolongeait dans le bureau du Ministre de la Magie, un silence lourd de sens et abrasif de tension. Hermione remua sur son fauteuil inconfortable et accrocha le regard de Harry, à sa gauche- un regard similaire au sien, furieux. Derrière le lourd bureau de chêne rouge, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ministre de la Magie provisoire, soupira.

Ils avaient annoncé à Kingsley, quelques jours plus tôt, leur envie de chasser les partisans de Voldemort et de les ramener à la justice, afin d'achever le travail qu'ils avaient entrepris en s'opposant au mage noir en premier lieu. Kingsley leur avait apporté son soutien et leur avait donné rendez-vous ce jour afin de discuter de leur projet plus avant.

Ils ne s'attendaient cependant pas à ce que l'Auror leur donne une telle information.

-Il en est _hors de question_ , Kingsley, Harry finit par répliquer d'une voix glaciale.

Kingsley laissa échapper un soupir, dirigeant son regard vers Harry.

-Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix.

-Tu es _Ministre_ , insista le Survivant en se penchant vers le bureau. Bien sûr que tu as le choix de nous imposer cela ou non.

-Ministre _provisoire_ , Harry, rectifia le sorcier en écartant les mains d'impuissance. La décision a été prise conjointement entre le Bureau des Aurors et moi-même.

Harry serra les dents mais ne dit rien, et Hermione décida alors de prendre la parole.

-Soit, lâcha-t-elle. Tu nous dis que nous travaillerons par binômes pour attraper les Mangemorts encore en liberté, très bien. Mais pourquoi _lui_?

Kingsley se frotta le menton, pensif. Neville, de l'autre côté de Hermione, serrant la main de Luna entre les siennes, émit un bruit méprisant.

-Ne fais pas mine de réfléchir, Kingsley, grogna-t-il. Tu as une raison pour inclure Drago Malefoy dans l'un de nos binômes. Alors parle.

Les autres occupants du bureau se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, sourcils haussés de surprise, et Hermione échangea un regard approbateur avec Ginny.

 _Ce n'est pas normal, ça non plus_ , siffla la petite voix dans sa tête. _Neville est un bon garçon. Il n'a pas pour habitude de parler de manière aussi dédaigneuse..._

Elle écrasa encore une fois la voix, et tourna les yeux vers le Ministre provisoire.

-Drago Malefoy connaît la plupart de ces fugitifs, Neville, expliqua Kingsley en jetant au Gryffondor un regard étonné. Il est donc logique qu'il sache où les trouver, bien mieux que nous saurions le faire.

Ce fut au tour de Ginny de prendre la parole, d'une voix glaciale.

-Et quel est le prix de l'aide de Drago Malefoy ?

-Sa liberté.

Ron éclata d'un rire froid, et les sourcils de Hermione se haussèrent. Avant que quiconque ne puisse rebondir sur le sujet Malefoy, elle questionna,

-Toujours est-il qu'il nous manque un sorcier pour compléter les binômes.

-Certes, répondit Kingsley, un air de soulagement sur le visage. C'est pourquoi nous avons recruté la jeune Astoria Greengrass.

L'esprit de Hermione lui présenta l'image d'une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, une Serpentard d'une grande beauté. Sa sœur aînée, Daphné, avait été dans leur année à Poudlard. Ce fut Ron qui intervint.

-La fiancée de Malefoy ?

Hermione se tourna vers lui, surprise.

-Je ne savais pas que Malefoy était fiancé, avoua-t-elle.

Ginny haussa les épaules et répondit à la place de son frère.

-La plupart des jeunes sorciers de Sang Pur sont fiancés en bas âge, afin d'assurer la pureté de leur lignée, expliqua-t-elle et Hermione s'aperçut soudain que ses propres connaissances en la matière de traditions sorcières étaient faibles. La famille Greengrass appartient aux Vingt-Huit Sacrés, comme les Malefoy. Puisque Daphné Greengrass, l'aînée, a été fiancée à la naissance à Théodore Nott, qui était dans votre classe- c'est la cadette qui a été fiancée à Malefoy. Nous ne sommes pas concernés- les Weasley sont connus pour être des _traîtres à leur sang_ , et tant mieux si ça signifie que nous pouvons épouser qui nous voulons.

Elle jeta un regard doux à Harry, qui se pencha impulsivement vers elle pour lui embrasser la joue.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la famille Greengrass, en tout cas, au sein des fidèles de Voldemort, reprit Hermione en les ignorant.

-Les Greengrass sont des adeptes du puritanisme sanguin, mais ils n'ont jamais suivi Voldemort ouvertement, même s'ils adhéraient à son idéologie, répliqua Kingsley en croisant les mains sur son bureau.

-Je vois, répondit-elle. Alors qu'avait à gagner Astoria Greengrass en rejoignant l'effort d'après-guerre ?

-La rupture de ses fiançailles à Drago.

Neville, fasciné, se pencha en avant, attirant le regard de Kingsley. Les yeux du jeune homme étincelèrent comme si Noël était arrivé avant l'heure.

-Elle a renvoyé balader _Malefoy_?

-En effet, rétorqua le Ministre provisoire avec une étincelle d'amusement dans le regard. Astoria est une jolie jeune fille parfaitement éduquée, mais gare à celui qui s'y laisserait prendre. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut, et un mariage avec Malefoy n'est _pas_ ce qu'elle veut.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Est-il intelligent pour autant d'envoyer Malefoy et cette fille en binôme ensemble pour chasser des Mangemorts ? Pour tout ce qu'on sait, ils veulent les rattraper pour reformer l'armée déchue de Voldemort.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que Drago et Astoria feraient équipe ensemble, indiqua Kingsley d'une voix ferme.

Il y eut un silence lourd de sens.

-Les binômes ont déjà été décidés, ajouta Kingsley en tirant un tas de dossiers du tiroir de son bureau. Neville et Luna, ensemble. Vous partirez ce soir pour New York, nous pensons que Yaxley a trouvé refuge chez des cousins là-bas.

Il posa un premier dossier devant eux et Neville s'en saisit, l'ouvrant et se plongeant dans sa lecture, Luna lisant par-dessus son épaule.

-Harry et Ginny, vous prendrez un Portoloin demain matin, poursuivit-il en donnant un dossier à Harry. Vous vous rendrez en Allemagne. Rosier y a été élevé durant ses jeunes années et nous imaginons qu'il s'y trouverait à cette heure.

Il se tourna vers Ron.

-Ron, tu feras équipe avec Astoria Greengrass, et-

-Certainement pas, cracha-t-il.

Kingsley cligna des yeux.

-N'es-tu plus intéressé ? Bien entendu, je peux le comprendre, mais-

-Je ne retire pas mon volontariat, l'interrompit Ron. Mais Hermione et moi-

-Hermione et toi, Ron, êtes les plus à même de gérer respectivement Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass. Je te demande de garder un œil sur elle pendant que vous chasserez Rowle, qui a été aperçu ce matin à Bordeaux en France.

Il tendit un dossier à Ron qui lui renvoyait un regard belliqueux. Finalement, le rouquin lança,

-Si elle s'amuse à faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse-

-Vous avez _tous_ l'autorisation _sans répercussions légales_ d'abattre toute personne, magique ou non, faisant obstacle à l'arrestation d'un suspect, avoua Kingsley.

Ron hocha la tête, et tendit enfin la main pour se saisir du dossier tendu.

-Où sont Malefoy et elle ? demanda-t-il fort à propos.

-J'ai estimé bon de mener les deux rendez-vous séparément, répondit l'Auror.

-Intelligent, marmonna Neville et Hermione ricana.

Kingsley se tourna vers elle et elle attrapa aussitôt le dossier tendu.

-Je ne doute pas que Malefoy fera _obstacle_ à une arrestation, déclara-t-elle. Sa blondeur est suffisante pour m'aveugler.

Ses camarades éclatèrent de rire, mais le Ministre provisoire se renfrogna.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu, Hermione, s'exaspéra-t-il. Nous avons besoin de Malefoy pour témoigner contre les Mangemorts qui seront ramenés-

-Alors il vaudrait mieux laisser Malefoy ici, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux.

Kingsley soupira devant l'espoir de la née-moldue.

 _-Non_ , dit-il. Ce dossier est celui concernant Grégory Goyle, votre camarade de classe. Il devrait être à Londres.

Elle tira une moue dubitative.

-Vous envoyez _Malefoy_ arrêter son ami ?

-Qui mieux que lui pour connaître Goyle ?

Hermione se renfonça dans son fauteuil, pensive.

-Vous partirez cet après-midi, déclara Kingsley.

-Je veux voir Malefoy avant, insista-t-elle. J'ai quelques petites choses à mettre au point avec lui.

Il hésita, puis hocha la tête.

-Ron, il serait bon que tu restes également. J'ai donné rendez-vous à Drago et Astoria dans...

Il vérifia sa montre.

-...cinq minutes. Les autres peuvent y aller.

Harry se leva, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Ron mais regardant Hermione.

-Déjeuner au Chemin de Traverse, à midi ?

Elle sourit son accord et Ron hocha la tête, puis il sortit, tenant la main de Ginny, tandis que Neville et Luna suivaient. La porte se referma doucement derrière la blonde, et Hermione et Ron demeurèrent assis à fixer Kingsley d'un regard noir. Ce dernier leur sourit, mais son sourire retomba alors que Ron haussait un sourcil dédaigneux.

On frappa à la porte et l'Auror, visiblement soulagé de cette interruption, se racla la gorge avant de lancer un « Entrez ! » sec.

Hermione se retourna, et son regard parcourut brièvement une jeune fille à la beauté éclatante- elle était aussi belle que Ginny, si ce n'était davantage- avant de s'arrêter sur Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier croisa aussitôt son regard, avant de s'en détourner.

-Prenez place, je vous prie, invita Kingsley en désignant les sièges que Harry et Ginny venaient de quitter.

Dans le silence, les deux nouveaux arrivants s'exécutèrent, et Hermione remarqua avec indignation que les yeux de Ron traînaient sur Astoria avec une appréciation modérée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Et il l'accusait de fraterniser avec l'ennemi, lorsqu'elle était allée au bal avec Viktor Krum, en quatrième année ?

-Drago, Astoria, débuta Kingsley et Hermione reporta son attention sur lui. Je vous présente donc vos partenaires de binôme- Astoria, ton équipier, Ronald Weasley, est déjà en possession du dossier concernant Thorfinn Rowle. Drago...Drago, tu feras équipe avec Hermione Granger pour arrêter ton ancien camarade de classe, Grégory Goyle. Comme précisé dans le contrat que vous avez _tous_ signé et renvoyé par hibou hier, je m'attends à recevoir un rapport journalier sur mon bureau de la part de chaque binôme, à moins que cela ne devienne impossible pour des raisons exclusivement liées à votre mission. Le monde a les yeux rivés sur le Ministère de la Magie britannique. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire à quel point votre coopération est _essentielle_ , maintenant plus que jamais.

-Facile à dire pour toi, Kingsley, jeta Ron entre des dents serrées.

Hermione nota qu'à ces mots, Astoria tourna la tête vers le rouquin. La jeune femme était trop belle pour sembler réelle : ses longs cheveux d'un brun majestueux étaient parfaitement coiffés, et ses yeux vert de jade fixaient Ron avec mépris.

-En effet, déclara-t-elle d'une voix cristalline. J'eusse préférée être avec Lovegood ou Granger, pour tout dire, Ministre. N'y a-t-il pas possibilité de...

-Non, répliqua Kingsley alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche pour répondre vertement à Astoria. Y a-t-il d'autres questions ?

Malefoy soupira, l'air profondément ennuyé.

-N'y a-t-il _vraiment_ _pas_ de possibilité de changer d'équipe ? demanda-t-il à son tour.

Un rictus glacial se dessina sur les lèvres de Hermione.

-Tu as peur de travailler avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, Malefoy ? Tu crains un empoisonnement du sang ou quelque chose du genre ?

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle et elle fut happée par l'intensité de son regard aux couleurs de l'orage. Elle y lut du mépris, de l'amusement, et subitement, quelque chose qui la frappa : la _réalisation_. Comme s'il avait lu quelque chose dans son propre regard qu'il interprétait à sa manière. Quoi qu'il ait vu, ses lèvres se recourbèrent dans un rictus sombre et ses yeux étincelèrent un instant.

 _Il lit en toi comme en un livre ouvert_ , marmonna la petite voix dans sa tête.

-Tu me fais peur, Granger, retourna-t-il platement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna à nouveau vers le Ministre provisoire.

-Je travaillerai avec Greengrass, si cela ne te pose pas de problème, Kingsley, déclara-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas _toi_ qui décide, Hermione. Ma décision est finale.

Il montra la porte du doigt.

-Dehors. Tous les quatre. Prenez connaissance de vos dossiers, et ramenez-moi ces Mangemorts morts ou vifs.

Ron se leva brusquement, venant étreindre la main de Hermione qui le suivit jusqu'à la sortie, ignorant le regard narquois de Malefoy dans son dos.

-Attends, murmura-t-elle en saisissant sa baguette.

Elle tapota sur le dossier qu'elle tenait et celui-ci se dédoubla. La jeune femme se retourna, lançant le doublon à Malefoy qui le rattrapa au vol. Avec un rictus méprisant qui aurait pu rivaliser avec celui de son ennemi d'enfance, elle annonça,

-Je ne compte pas passer plus de temps que nécessaire en ta compagnie pour étudier le dossier, Malefoy.

Ron l'imita, doublant son propre dossier, mais il eut la délicatesse d'aller le poser sèchement dans les mains d'Astoria.

-Idem, cracha-t-il à l'endroit de la jeune fille.

Ron et Hermione quittèrent le bureau, main dans la main.


	5. Chapter 5

**Et coucou tout le monde! Bon, l'heure est tardive et je débauche donc je vais être brève. Oui, je sais depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas posté. Oui, j'en suis désolée. Non, mes fics n'avancent pas à la vitesse où elles devraient, parce que je suis en saison et que ben...les saisons...force et honneur, quoi. Je travaille quinze heures par jour six jours par semaine...donc, autant vous dire que jusqu'à fin août, nous allons avancer à allure d'escargot!**

 **La suite de Fleur de Lys est en cours de rédaction, j'espère pouvoir vous la présenter bientôt. En plus de ça, comme je n'ai pas trop le temps de me mettre à fond dans l'écriture de ma fiction préférée, j'ai commencé plusieurs OS qui seront publiées lorsque terminés, sans doute aussi pas avant la fin de l'été. J'essaye, mais je ne peux rien promettre. Bon sang, j'ai besoin de vacances. Et de changer de métier. Et d'une bouteille de whisky pur malt.**

 **Enfin bref, j'ai décidé de donner la priorité à Utricularia Gibba cette fois-ci!**

 **On se retrouve en bas.**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 5.**

Mercredi 6 Mai 1998

Quartier de Kensington, Londres

...

...

La pluie fine la glaça jusqu'à l'os dès qu'elle posa pied dans Londres.

Hermione acheva son transplanage, se trouvant dans une petite ruelle sombre. Des bâtiments décrépis se dressaient de part et d'autre de l'endroit où elle se tenait, et les poubelles d'un restaurant certainement pas aux normes sanitaires étaient envahies par les rats, à quelques mètres de là. Réprimant une grimace de dégoût, la jeune femme se retourna en entendant un craquement sonore derrière elle.

Drago Malefoy lui jeta un regard égal en apparaissant, et Hermione fut secrètement soulagée qu'il ne soit pas en retard. Non pas qu'elle appréciait le plaisir de sa compagnie, mais parce qu'elle ne voulait pas réellement courir derrière Goyle seule.

-Comptes-tu rester ici toute la journée, Granger, ou est-ce que tu vas te bouger ? lui parvint la voix exaspérée de Malefoy.

Il se trouvait devant elle, regardant par-dessus son épaule, et Hermione plissa les yeux avant de le rejoindre à grands pas.

-Remarque, je comprends, ajouta-t-il avec dégoût en désignant un rat qui passait devant eux en couinant. Tu voulais rester un peu avec ta _famille_.

L'instant d'après, il était plaqué contre le mur détrempé derrière lui, la baguette de Bellatrix- que Hermione gardait à la place de la sienne depuis leur aventure au Manoir Malefoy- enfoncée dans sa trachée.

-Entendons-nous bien, espèce de fumier blond, siffla-t-elle. Je suis avec toi parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Dès que Goyle est entre les mains des Aurors, je ne compte pas te revoir de ma vie, si ce n'est pour te tuer lorsque le Ministère se rendra compte que tu es un sale petit Mangemort comme les copains que tu balances. Si tu m'insultes encore une fois- une seule- je t'abattrai comme étant un obstacle à l'arrestation d'un suspect, tu m'entends ?

Drago l'avait regardé avec un amusement croissant lors de son petit discours, passé le choc initial, mais à présent il souriait franchement. Un sourire cruel, mauvais, qu'elle avait envie de lui ôter du visage à coups de Doloris.

Soudain, elle se retrouva à son tour plaqué contre le mur, la baguette de Malefoy sur la gorge, et sa main, qui tenait sa baguette, broyée dans la main du Mangemort mal repenti.

-Je me demande, Granger, si tu t'es entraînée devant le miroir pour ton petit monologue, lui lança-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. N'oublie pas que de nous deux, c'est moi qui suis rompu à la magie noire. Menace-moi encore une fois- une seule- et je te garantis qu'il ne restera rien de ton corps pour accuser quiconque de meurtre.

Elle parvint à arracher sa main de celle de Malefoy, et imita son rictus en enfonçant sa baguette dans le sternum du blond. Il ne broncha pas.

-Qui me dit que tu n'es pas ici pour aider Goyle ? demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

Il se détendit légèrement.

-Personne hormis moi, Granger. On dirait que tu vas devoir apprendre à me faire confiance.

-Plutôt avaler un Veracrasse, marmonna-t-elle tandis qu'il s'écartait d'elle.

Il laissa échapper un bruit amusé et ils recommencèrent à marcher vers la rue principale.

-Allons, Granger, déclara-t-il. Nous avons plein de choses en commun.

Ce fut au tour de Hermione de ricaner, et il leva une main ostensiblement pour compter sur ses doigts :

-L'intelligence.

Malgré elle, et malgré son envie de l'ignorer, Hermione eut un bref hochement de tête. Pour tous ses défauts, Malefoy était réellement intelligent. Ils débouchèrent sur l'avenue principale, et elle regarda autour d'elle tandis que Malefoy semblait se concentrer uniquement sur ses propres pensées.

-L'ambition, ajouta-t-il.

Une fois de plus, ce n'était pas discutable. Hermione décida de s'engager à droite. Il fallait bien commencer quelque part...où pouvait se terrer un ver de l'espèce Goyle ?

-Gauche, Granger, la corrigea Malefoy en cessant un instant de lister leurs points communs.

-Droite, aboya-t-elle simplement.

Malefoy secoua la tête.

-Greg a une maison secondaire sur Lord Quinn's Road, expliqua-t-il, nous commencerons par là. Il n'y a rien de ce côté-ci, Granger.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, balayant la rue des yeux, et Malefoy ricana en reprenant sa liste.

-Nous n'aimons pas admettre avoir tort...

-Qu'est-ce qui m'indique que tu ne m'attires pas dans un piège, Malefoy ?

Il posa des yeux amusés sur elle, mais elle ne pouvait manquer l'étincelle d'avertissement contenue dans son regard. Croisant les bras, Hermione lui offrit un rictus dédaigneux.

-Encore une fois, Granger, susurra-t-il, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de me faire confiance. Nous pouvons passer trois mois à parcourir Londres, ou tu peux simplement m'écouter et être chez toi ce soir pour l'heure du dîner.

Elle serra la mâchoire, ignorant son regard goguenard, avant de décréter,

-Je t'ai à l'œil, Malefoy.

-Je n'en doute pas, marmonna-t-il.

Hermione fit cependant demi-tour pour s'engager dans la direction indiquée par son collègue de mission, et le blond reprit.

-La prudence...

-Vas-tu arrêter, s'énerva-t-elle, ou vas-tu nous comparer toute la journée ?

Il lui décocha un regard narquois mais se tut enfin, enfonçant ses mains dans la poche de son pantalon.

-Nous aimons les mêmes choses, se contenta-t-il de répliquer.

Hermione lui jeta un regard profondément mauvais. Sa baguette la démangeait.

-Nous aimons l'adrénaline, souffla-t-il. Nous aimons la puissance, la mort et la souffrance. Et nous aimons tout cela depuis _très peu_ , n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta net, faisant immédiatement volte-face pour le regarder, son visage étrangement neutre. Puis sans prévenir, elle leva la main et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

Ignorant les regards choqués des quelques Moldus dans leur entourage, les yeux d'orage de Drago Malefoy se posèrent sur sa partenaire, et elle le sentit furieux. Malgré elle, Hermione se prit presque à souhaiter qu'il lui rende la pareille, afin de lui fournir une excuse pour le tuer...

-J'aime ta souffrance, en effet, lança-t-elle. Celle des autres ? Beaucoup moins.

Il se frotta la joue d'un air absent, l'observant attentivement, comme s'il la jaugeait. Hermione eut la désagréable sensation qu'il cherchait quelque chose en elle.

-Imagine-moi mort, Granger, rétorqua-t-il soudain. Imagine-moi allongé sur ce trottoir, les vêtements inondés de sang, un dernier râle agonisant s'échappant de ma gorge. Imagine mes yeux crevés, ma gorge tranchée, mon cœur poignardé. Qu'est-ce que cela t'évoque ?

Elle le regarda comme s'il avait perdu l'esprit.

-Si tu voyais une telle scène, insista-t-il, que ressentirais-tu ? Que ferais-tu ?

La jeune femme eut un frisson. Malgré elle, la scène s'imposait devant ses yeux, faisant lever en elle une nausée à peine masquée.

-Tu es immonde, siffla-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Il la regardait avec quelque chose comme de la folie au fond du regard, comme s'il tenait une théorie qu'elle confirmait.

-Regarde cet homme à ta droite.

Hermione détourna les yeux, son regard se glissant automatiquement vers un homme assis à un arrêt de bus à l'allure de comptable mal dégrossi, se tenant engoncé dans un costume mal taillé.

-Maintenant imagine-le mort, lui. Imagine son sang collant à tes semelles, imagine ses entrailles éparpillées sur la vitre de l'abri de bus, imagine sa peau se refroidissant de minute en minute...

Une fois de plus, Hermione réprima un frisson. Cependant, cette fois, les paroles de Malefoy éveillaient quelque chose en elle. La même sensation qu'elle avait ressentie en tuant Dolohov, une sorte de sentiment de puissance mêlé à une joie malsaine, un plaisir intense, presque orgasmique dans sa nature...

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le blond, sourcils froncés.

-Moi aussi, Granger, souffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale. Comme toi. Je l'ai vu quand je t'ai vu observer le cadavre de Dolohov dans la grande salle. Tu revivais sa mort comme s'il s'agissait du meilleur moment de ta courte vie. L'idée que d'autres meurent de ta main, dans d'atroces souffrances...cela te plaît. Tu le désires ardemment...

-Tu es complètement fou, Malefoy, aboya-t-elle en se détournant de lui pour reprendre la marche.

-Mais ma mort à moi...tu ne la veux pas, cracha-t-il dans son dos. Ni celle de tes amis, ce qui est compréhensible...mais la mienne...

-Ferme-la, bon sang, Malefoy-

Il se tut enfin, mais les rouages du cerveau de Hermione étaient lancés, et toutes les sensations étranges qu'elle éprouvait depuis sa cavale sauvage à travers le pays, Voldemort à ses trousses, remontaient à présent. Le mépris pour tout ce qui n'était pas ses amis ou elle, la haine sanguinolente de ses ennemis, le désir brut et inaltérable, non seulement de tuer, mais de torturer...elle haleta à cette pensée.

La guerre l'avait-elle changée à ce point? Trop de mort, de souffrance autour d'elle en avait peut-être fait une malade...devait-elle chercher à se soigner? Cela se soignait-il, même, ce mal intime sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre de mots?

Tentant de cacher son trouble à son camarade, elle se tourna vers lui, visage soigneusement impassible.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, lança-t-elle d'une voix blanche. Il faudrait peut-être songer à voir un Guérisseur, Malefoy. Tu couves sans doute quelque chose.

Il plissa les yeux, lui envoyant un regard qui lui signifia clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe, mais à sa surprise- et son soulagement- il ne reprit pas le cours de la conversation, se contentant de montrer la direction dans laquelle il souhaitait aller d'un doigt.

-C'est par là, assura-t-il.

Perturbée par ses pensées, la jeune femme se contenta de le suivre à travers des dédales de ruelles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils parviennent devant un immeuble bancal et visiblement abandonné d'un boyau à l'évidence mal famé. Malefoy produisit sa baguette et indiqua la porte, d'une couleur mal définie, d'un geste de la main.

-C'est ici.

Hermione ôta sa propre baguette de sa ceinture et le mit immédiatement en joue.

-Comment le sais-tu?

Le blond lui jeta un regard exaspéré entre ses cils épais.

-Toutes les possessions personnelles des Mangemorts appartenaient à Tu-Sais-Qui durant son règne. Il entendait faire des planques possibles des maisons des uns et des autres. La famille Goyle habite à Leeds, dans un manoir décrépi, mais ils possèdent cette maison en sus. J'y suis venu une fois pour remettre des documents au père de Greg. Satisfaite?

Elle secoua la tête, sentant ses boucles brunes rebondir contre ses épaules.

-Comment est-ce que je sais que ce n'est pas un piège?

-Pour cela, je ne peux rien garantir. Je ne sais pas s'il sait que nous venons ou pas-

-Je parlais de toi.

Malefoy inspira longuement avant de braquer ses yeux d'orage sur elle, avec un sérieux méprisant.

-Tu sembles associer mon nom à celui de la bigoterie anti-Moldus, mais sache qu'être un Malefoy, c'est d'abord savoir s'adapter pour faire toujours partie de l'élite, cracha-t-il. Hier, l'élite était de Sang Pur, vénérait Tu-Sais-Qui et méprisait ceux de ton espèce. Aujourd'hui, faire partie de l'élite, c'est aider le nouveau Ministère à punir les criminels de guerre et faire amende honorable. Si demain, faire partie de l'élite signifie que nous devons baiser avec des Martiennes vertes, alors tu sais quoi, Granger? Je baiserai avec des putains de Martiennes vertes. Tu peux me croire ou pas, ça m'est totalement égal, mais si tu crois que je vais laisser ma liberté et ma fortune s'échapper parce que je suis trop buté pour changer mes agissements, alors tu es bien loin d'être la fille intelligente que tout le monde prétend que tu es.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel à sa dernière remarque, et considéra plutôt ce qu'il avait dit.

-N'oublie jamais que Kingsley m'a autorisé à abattre sans sommation tout élément gênant l'arrestation, le prévint-elle.

Il serra la mâchoire et montra la porte à nouveau.

-Tu ne me feras pas de mal, Granger. Maintenant, bouge ton-

-Ne parie pas ta vie là-dessus.

-Je suis prêt à la parier là-dessus, intervint-il à son tour en la regardant étrangement. Bon, on y va ou tu comptes servir le thé pendant que nous bavardons juste devant l'entrée?

Hermione roula ses yeux d'ambre, mais leva sa baguette et, dans un bruit assourdissant, fit exploser la porte d'entrée.

 **...**

 **Hmm-hmmm...alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? Notre blond national a détecté un changement d'esprit radical chez notre Hermione préférée. D'où cela peut-il venir? Est-il vraiment digne de confiance? Qu'en pensez-vous?**

 **La bise et à...ah nan attendez, j'allais dire à bientôt mais tout est relatif. La bise et au plus vite possible, alors.**

 **DIL.**


End file.
